


Stumble and Fall

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koyama meets someone who is completely different than anyone he's ever met before. There's just something about this Ryo that has him wanting to know him better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumble and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://dw9lives.livejournal.com/profile)[**dw9lives**](http://dw9lives.livejournal.com/) . This is my first time writing this pair. Thanks to[](http://pautami.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://pautami.livejournal.com/) **pautami** i for the prompt. :D

Koyama Keiichiro wasn't anything special, really. He was just someone who tried to get through the day without tripping over his own feet too much; someone who just needed to try to get from one place to the other without forgetting where he was going in the first place.

He thought himself as rather plain. He had an average job, average income, average hair that flopped into his eyes constantly. But he was happy, he supposed. Happy in his average little life.

But his life turned a little upside-down one seemingly boring Thursday morning.

He was on his way to the coffee place down the road from his house, as he did every morning before heading to work, when he stumbled. Nothing new there. He always did that. There was a tricky place in the sidewalk that always seemed to sneak up on him.

Laughing it off, he continued on, hoping no-one saw, walking into the cafe and sighing at the warmth that enveloped him. The cafe was a lovely place, warm browns and creams decorating the walls. It was cozy inside, the scent of brewing coffee and toast filling the air and wrapping around him, filling his senses. There were a few people inside already, all getting their morning coffee, ready for the day ahead.

Koyama went to stand in the line, adjusting his tie a little and picking stray cat hairs off his suit as he waited. The man in front of him was shorter than him. He had black hair, and he wore a worn-out t-shirt and jeans that sat a little too low on his hips. His hands were in his back pockets and he was rocking on the balls of his feet, humming a little to himself. Koyama wondered where he was going after this.

Koyama often wondered about the lives of the people around him. Everyone had their own lives; everyone was different. It was kind of fascinating.

"Next."

Koyama walked up to the counter, smiling brightly. The girl behind the counter smiled back. "Hello," he said. "Just a regular coffee and a blueberry muffin, thankyou."

The girls face fell. "Ah... we just sold our last blueberry muffin; we'll be getting more in soon. Would any other muffin do?" she asked, gesturing to the display case, but Koyama shook his head.

"No, it's okay. Just the coffee, then."

The girl nodded and processed his order. Once he had paid, he once again stood behind the man from before, waiting for his coffee. The man looked behind him, and Koyama smiled.

"Good morning."

"You wanted this, right?" the man asked, holding up a muffin.

"Oh. That. Well-- it's nothing. It's fine," Koyama said, waving it off.

"Oh... okay."

He was rather good-looking, Koyama thought, as the man turned back around. He was rugged-looking, and scruffy, and had a voice that sounded a little wispy and shy but somehow still powerful. His eyes were dark; the darkest Koyama had ever seen.

He nodded to Koyama as he collected his coffee and left, and Koyama smiled back.

Well, this was interesting.

 

>>><<<

 

The next morning was the same. Wake up, feed the cat, feed _himself_ , walk over to the cafe, trip on the walk to the cafe.  
The man was there again.

He was already being served when Koyama walked in, the happy little bell signalling his arrival as he opened the door. This time, he was wearing a cap over his hair and sunglasses over his eyes, his hands once again in his pockets as he spoke to the girl behind the counter.

The tall teenage boy who worked early in the morning nodded to him. "Morning, Koyama," he smiled, already putting his order into the computer. "Busy day ahead?"

"Probably not," Koyama laughed, "Just more numbers going into a computer."

The boy nodded. "Oh, we seem to... be out of those muffins you always buy. Did you--"

"It's okay, I'll survive," Koyama said. "You're out again?"

"Yeah, they didn't order enough yesterday," he said, smiling a little ruefully. "I'm sorry."

Koyama just shook his head. "It's just a muffin. I'll get over it."

The man from before nodded again to him as he left, a blueberry muffin in his hand.

 

>>><<<

 

Saturdays meant that Koyama could sleep in until the sun rose high in the sky, the warmth of the sun waking him up as it streamed through the window. Nyanta was curled against him, purring softly in his sleep as Koyama stretched. "Morning," he said, and the cat yawned, blinking up at him sleepily.

He fed Nyanta before getting dressed. A casual shirt and jeans today. Nothing too exciting.

For some reason, he felt like heading down to the cafe this morning.

And so he did, once again tripping over the sidewalk on his way there. Koyama never ate out like this - he found it a little too flashy, especially when there was a perfectly good toaster back at home - but there was just something drawing him back there today.  
There was always a different atmosphere in the cafe on a Saturday; it wasn't as busy, and people were just drifting in and sitting down, taking the time to enjoy their coffee and read the newspaper. There was no rush, no need to get from place to place.

Koyama ordered a coffee and a piece of raisin toast, noticing that there weren't any blueberry muffins again. His order was done quickly, and he turned to find that there weren't any seats left. Hmm.

The man with the black eyes was sitting in the corner, slowly turning his coffee cup in his hand as he watched people pass by outside. There was a guitar case leaning against the wall, his foot touching it as if making sure it was still there.

"Hello," Koyama said, and the man looked up. "Can I sit here?"

A look of recognition flashed across the man's face, and he nodded, sitting up a little. Koyama smiled, sliding into the seat opposite. "My name's Koyama Keiichiro. Yours?"

"Ah. Nishikido. Nishikido Ryo," the other said, sipping at his coffee.

"Nice to meet you, Nishikido," Koyama said, and the other smiled.

"Call me Ryo."

"Ryo."

"Yeah."

Ryo was a quiet person. Koyama normally needed to have someone to talk to, but it was rather peaceful just to sit here and sip at his coffee without speaking. Ryo had this kind of presence that Koyama couldn't ignore, even if Ryo was just watching the world go by. There was some kind of need inside Koyama that was urging him to get to know Ryo, to get to know the man in the baggy jeans and worn shirts.

"So... what's the guitar for?" Koyama tried, and Ryo slowly turned to look at him, his eyes flicking over to his guitar.

"Oh, that," Ryo said, the hint of a smile on his face. "I write songs."

Koyama sat up in his chair, interest piqued. "Oh really? That sounds exciting," he said, but Ryo just pulled a face and sipped at his coffee. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Shige was always telling him off for being too upfront; for saying things without thinking them through first.

But Ryo was laughing - a lovely sound, Koyama thought - and waving his hand. "No. It's just that... my job isn't really that exciting."

"Why not?"

"No reason."

"I'm sure there's a reason," Koyama pressed, biting into his toast.

"It's complicated."

"I have time."

"Are you always like this?" Ryo asked, a little exasperated, but Koyama could see the smile playing about his face, and nodded.

"Pretty much."

Ryo laughed again, lifting his cup and touching it lightly to Koyama's before drinking. Koyama followed suit, smiling.

"Are you going to tell me the reason, then?" Koyama asked, once Ryo had set his cup down.

"Ah, persistent, aren't you?" he said, and Koyama nodded again. "I'll tell you another day."

With the promise of another meeting, Ryo stood, adjusting his cap. "You're going?" Koyama asked. "So soon?"

"Someone's gotta write the next rock hit," Ryo said, shouldering his backpack and picking his cup up. "See you later, Koyama."

"...Yeah. Goodbye, Ryo."

He liked the way Ryo said his name. Koyama.

 

>>><<<

 

The next time they met was Wednesday morning.

Once again, Ryo bought the last muffin. Koyama settled with an apple and cinnamon one, a little shiver running up his spine at Ryo's shy little smile when they passed one another.

"One day I'll beat you," Koyama laughed, and Ryo just waved before walking out the door.

Thursday was the same, with Ryo snatching the last blueberry muffin right out from under Koyama's nose. Friday saw them meeting in the same way, even though Koyama made sure to get there a little earlier. Somehow Ryo kept beating him there.

On Saturday, Koyama made the decision to walk down to the cafe yet again for breakfast. After his usual stumble over the pavement - one day he would figure out why he always fell there - he saw Ryo's battered guitar case through the window, and a smile found it's way onto his face.

"Hello there," he said, sliding into the seat opposite Ryo once he had gotten his coffee and toast. Ryo looked up in surprise.

"Oh. Hi."

"What're you doing?" Koyama asked, gesturing to the notebook infront of the other.

"Writing."

"Yes, but what?"

"Koyama, what's my job again?"

"...Oh, right."

Koyama fell silent, just watching as Ryo drew lines upon lines in his book, his eyebrows furrowed. Every so often, he would drop his pencil and hold his hand out to the side, his fingers forming chords in the air. It was a little fascinating to watch.

"Stop staring, it's creeping me out," Ryo muttered, and Koyama jumped a little.

"Sorry."

Ryo just shook his head, smiling. "You doing anything after this?"

Koyama stared a little. "No, why?"

"Wanna walk around with me?"

So that was how Koyama found himself wandering about the streets with Ryo, going nowhere and talking about nothing. There were stores all along the street, and they peered into each one. Koyama wasn't sure if he'd ever really noticed these stores before.

Ryo made him laugh a lot, a lovely tingling feeling shivering up his spine as Ryo sent a smile his way. It was fun, walking around, learning new things about someone who was so different to himself. "So, what're you writing at the moment?" Koyama asked.

"Ah. Just-- just something for a girl group who're gonna debut next summer," Ryo answered, kicking at a small rock in the middle of the pathway. "It's kinda shitty."

"Don't talk like that, I'm sure it's fine," Koyama said.

"I'm just sick of writing crappy pop songs," Ryo admitted, and Koyama glanced over at him.

"How come?"

"Mm... I can't really... put all of my emotions into those songs, y'know?" Ryo said, eyes focused on the ground infront of him, his hand on the guitar case strapped around him. "Like, I have to write cutesy too-sweet songs that make my ears practically bleed but hey, that's what feeds me at night."

"I'm sure it's not that bad--"

But then Koyama was slipping, his foot finding possibly the only crack in the entire sidewalk, and Ryo's hand was reaching out, grabbing his arm and pulling him back again. "Are you okay?" Ryo asked, eyes scanning Koyama's face.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Koyama said. "You caught me."

Ryo stared. "Of course I did, you were about to fall."

"No-one's ever caught me before," Koyama said, staring at Ryo's hand, which quickly dropped from Koyama's elbow.

"R-Really? Well that's just stupid," Ryo said, walking on when Koyama did, "It's just a reflex."

"Still. Thankyou."

"No problem."

They kept walking, around and around and around until the sun was high in the sky and Koyama really needed to be getting back home. He didn't want to leave Ryo for a pile of paperwork, though, so he ignored the time, settling instead for the comforting gaze of Ryo's eyes.

"I really should get home," Koyama said eventually, and Ryo paused.

"Oh, right," he said, looking up at the sky. "Well, I'll walk you home."

Koyama had to lead them back - Ryo had no idea where they were, or where Koyama's place was. They didn't hurry though, just dragging their feet as they walked. Ryo's presence was comforting, just walking beside him with his shuffling gait, Ryo's sneakers broken and worn next to Koyama's own, clean pair.

They were so different, yet Koyama was just drawn to him.

Koyama's apartment building came into sight all too quickly. He heard Ryo sigh a little, shifting his guitar case into his other hand. "This is it," Koyama said, smiling at Ryo, who smiled back.

"I'll walk you up."

Well, _now_ it felt like a date.

Ryo looked around the lobby with curious eyes, inspecting every part of it. "Fancy," he whistled, and Koyama laughed.

"How do you mean? This isn't fancy at all."

Ryo gave him a look as they waited for the elevator. "Yeah well. I'm sure your place doesn't have plants growing inside the walls," Ryo replied, chuckling at the look Koyama gave him. "Don't look at me like that."

"I'm not looking at you like anything," Koyama said, holding the elevator door open for Ryo and his guitar case. "But really, your job doesn't pay that well?"

Ryo pulled a face. "The pay is okay. I just don't fit in these places, y'know?" Koyama nodded. It wasn't hard to see the stares that Ryo's battered guitar case and tattered jeans received. But Ryo took it all in his stride, shrugging the off the stares. "Like water off a duck's back," Ryo said, ignoring the looks.

The elevator was quiet, the gentle whirring of the inner workings of it the only sound as they stood there waiting for the right floor. It came to a stop on the seventh floor and the two shuffled out. "Well, here's my door," Koyama said, gesturing towards the third door from the elevator.

"Right," Ryo said, just watching him fumble with his keys with a strangely soft look in his eyes.

Koyama locked eyes with him, and something inside him forced him to move, leaning over to press the slightest of kisses to Ryo's cheek. Ryo's eyes were wide when Koyama pulled away, and suddenly all of Koyama's confidence fled.

"I-- I'm so sorry-- I don't know why--"

But Ryo still wasn't saying anything, so Koyama unlocked his door as quickly as he could and rushed into his apartment, slamming the door behind him and leaning against it. That was probably the most reckless thing he had ever done in his life. He was always one to think things through completely, to be sure of himself before he acted, but this was different. _Ryo_ was different.

He wondered what would happen on Monday, when Koyama went to get his usual coffee. Would Ryo ignore him? Or try to talk to him? Or--

...Was Ryo still outside? Koyama's heart thudded in his chest, and he turned, pressing his forehead to the door as if he could see through it to the outside hallway.

He hoped he wasn't still out there. Then again, Koyama hoped he hadn't stormed off home, determined never to see him again.

Koyama sighed, hitting his head on the door. "Why are you so stupid?" Koyama whispered to himself, before righting himself and turning towards Nyanta, who was sitting calmly watching him. "Why, Nyanta?"

He just meowed.

 

>>><<<

 

Monday came and went, and there was no sign of Ryo.

Well, maybe there would have been, but Koyama decided to take a different route that day - he was late to work by ten minutes, but that was okay. He wasn't sure if he could face Ryo just yet.

But then Tuesday happened, and Koyama still slipped on that one part of the sidewalk. Maybe today wasn't going to be so unusual then, Koyama thought as he dusted himself off and looked about, checking to see if anyone saw.

The bell on the door to the cafe was as cheerful as ever when Koyama walked in and scanned the place. No Ryo. Koyama wasn't sure if he was disappointed or not.

"The usual?" the boy behind the counter asked with a crooked smile. Koyama paused in counting out his money and looked up.

"Pardon?"

"We have a blueberry muffin today," he said, and the girl next to him giggled a little, smiling cheekily at Koyama. Koyama looked between them suspiciously. They knew something. They _knew_ something.

"Oh? Well... that's good," Koyama said, dropping some coins back into his wallet.

The boy went to get it, coming back with a smirk. "Here you go, Koyama."

"Thankyou."

Koyama picked the paper bag that contained the muffin up and went to wait for his coffee, all the while wondering what the two behind the counter knew.

It wasn't until his break came that he realised what it was.

Koyama sat outside, his suit jacket lying on the bench next to him. He unopened the bag, reaching in and pulling the muffin out, pausing when he was a small note attached to it. "What on earth..."

With careful hands he picked it up, turning it over. It was just a small card, flimsy and with blueberry stains on the corner now, without any kind of decoration on the front - just 'Koyama' written in messy handwriting.

The same handwriting was on the other side.

_'I told them to save this for you. You looked so sad when there weren't any left._

_I wanted to say this in person, but I'm in Osaka this week so I couldn't. Here goes: You're the only person who has ever had even the slightest bit of faith in me and my work, and I know I've only known you for a few days, but I want to get to know you better. So when I come back, you'd better not still be hiding behind your door. --Ryo'_

Koyama felt this warmth spreading throughout his body, a smile finding it's way onto his face. In miniscule writing down the bottom - Koyama had to hold the card close to his face be able to read it.

_'I'll always catch you when you fall.'_

 

\--the end  



End file.
